


And Zenny Makes Three

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Things get a little more than lovey-dovey between Jumin and MC in the messenger, but Zen finds himself unable to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine MC orchestrated this entire thing. Otherwise, I don't think Jumin would be into this at all lol. But he definitely strikes me as the "if you're into it, I'm into it" type.

Zen let out an annoyed sigh. He had been happy to see MC in the chatroom, thinking he'd be able to have a nice talk with her- just the two of them, but then that trust fund kid had to show up. Of course, he had changed a lot since he and MC had gotten together and was a lot more tolerable, even in Zen's opinion. But the way he rubbed the fact that he had found the woman of his dreams in his face by being so unashamedly lovey-dovey was almost unbearable. It was even worse when they were in the same building- why did they have to be talking over the messenger then!?

On this particular occasion, it seemed MC was at the penthouse while Jumin was at the office and taking a break (or as Zen thought of it, slacking off and leaving Jaehee with a bigger workload.)

 **Jumin Han:**  I miss you. I wish this work could be done from home so I could see you right now.

 **MC:**  I miss you too, but we’ll see each other soon enough. I’ll be waiting right here to greet you~

 **Jumin Han:** You saying that only makes me want to run home that much faster into your arms.

Zen almost wished Seven had made him an emoji that puked. But it didn’t suit his image no matter how much he wanted to wretch at the moment.

 **Zen:** Hey, Mister Director, could you cool it off for a moment? MC and I were having a conversation here.

 **Jumin Han:**  I can’t help the burning love I feel for my lady~

 **MC:**  Haha, honey, I’m blushing.

 **Zen:**  Uggggh.

 **Jumin Han:**  I’ll make you more than blush once I’m home.

Zen’s eyes widened. Had he read that right? Hah, that rich brat was getting really bold, saying something like that in the chat where anyone could see. Didn’t he think about how something like that would make MC feel?

 **MC:** Ooh~ Jumin~

Oh. Well. Maybe she was... into that... but  _still!_

 **Jumin Han:** As soon as I walk through that door, I will have you in my arms, making you shiver in anticipation at what’s to come next.

 **Zen:** Oi!!! Just what do you think you’re saying right now!?

 **MC:**  I’m already shivering in anticipation >///<

 **Jumin Han:** We’ll both have to be patient then. It will only make it that much sweeter when I finally have you.

 **MC:**  I’ll make sure I’m prepared for your arrival.

An image instantly flashed through Zen’s mind: MC sitting alone in that penthouse, one hand deftly typing on her phone and the other... He gulped. What in the world was going on? Were they crazy? They had to know he was still in the chatroom, right?

 **Zen:** I’m still here, you know...

 **Jumin Han:**  You can leave any time you wish.

Well, that was true... but he found he couldn’t bring himself to. Why? Well, he was curious about how far this would go... Not that he was enjoying it in some weird, twisted way... Of course not. Plus-

 **Zen:** I have to make sure you don’t say anything to disrespect MC’s honor! The others can always look back on the chat logs and see these things.

 **Jumin Han:**  I would never disrespect my wife. How could you suggest such a thing?

 **MC:**  Its alright, Zen :) Thanks for thinking of me, but Jumin won’t say anything I find disrespectful, please trust him.

 **Zen:**  If MC says that... I guess I have no choice.

She must not have understood the full extent of what Jumin was saying. Yes, that was it; she was too innocent for her own good.

 **MC:**  I can't wait to slip off the tie I picked out for you this morning.

 **MC:**  tbh I picked that one out bc I wanted to use it on you tonight...

 _WHAT!?_  Well, that idea was shot down rather quickly.

 **Jumin Han:** All I have is yours to use as you wish.

Zen couldn't help imagining the scenario, Jumin Han tied up and at his wife's mercy. Perhaps she would be wearing black lingerie and matching heels with straps clasped around her delicate ankles. In her hands... a riding crop? Zen shook his head, screwing his eyes shut and willing the image away. He shouldn't be thinking of another man's wife this way.

He hesitantly looked back to the messenger.

 **MC:**  or maybe you should use it on me?

There she was in his brain again, laid out bare and helpless, looking wanton and flushed with arousal. Her lips parted as she begged to be touched, her arms squirming under their restraints.

Zen was mortified to realize that he was getting hard- that he was getting turned on by MC and freaking  _Jumin Han_  flirting suggestively. Did they know what they were doing to him?

He wanted to say something, anything to make them stop, but he found himself unable to come up with anything that didn't sound like gibberish. The beast inside of him didn't want to think, it wanted to continue reading the chat.

 **Jumin Han:** Mm..? Have you done something bad to warrant that, MC?

 **MC:**  maaaybe ;)

 **Jumin Han:** Hm. Then I may have to reprimand you, depending on what you've done. Why don't you tell me?

 **MC:**  Oh, I was missing you so much after you left this morning... I... Well...

 **Jumin Han:**  Go on.

 **MC:**  I started touching myself and I came all over the bedsheets.

Zen's cock twitched and his mouth hung open, unable to believe what he was reading.

 **Jumin Han:**  Then you indeed have been naughty. I will make sure to punish you accordingly.

They must have thought he had left the chatroom without logging out. That must be it. Still, anyone else could log in at any time...

Though, now that he thought about it... during this time of day, Yoosung would still be in class, Jaehee would be busy with work and V's appearances were rare at any given time. That left only Seven as a likely candidate to appear. It was then Zen realized he hadn't seen the hacker in the messenger all morning, or at all yesterday even.

Had they... planned this?

 **MC:** What will you do with me, Mr. Han?

Was he dreaming? Hopefully it wasn’t one of those prophetic dreams. But, no, the discomfort between his legs told him this was really happening.

He tentatively began undoing his pants, keeping his eyes on the screen in his other hand.

 **Jumin Han:**  I will keep you from touching yourself and I will touch you myself. Everywhere but where you desire it most, until you are begging for it.

Zen’s free hand slowly snaked it’s way into his underwear, taking a firm hold of himself.

 **Jumin Han:** And even then I will not give in. Not until you are an absolute wreck, so overcome with want that you are unable to speak coherently.

Zen began stroking himself, envisioning the MC that Jumin had described.

 **Jumin Han:** Hmm. But then should I? Perhaps you don’t deserve to cum a second time today.

 **MC:**  Jumin... I might just cum again reading these things.

His grip tightened at the sudden implication that maybe MC was in the same predicament as he was. He groaned and slipped his pants further down his thighs and retrieved his cock from his briefs.

 **Jumin Han:** MC, you’re not touching yourself again right now, are you?

 **MC:** Mmm.. I could be.

 **Jumin Han:** I could always check the CCTV...

 **MC:** Oh, then should I put on a show?

A spike of jealousy hit Zen that he couldn’t see MC as well, but his movements quickened all the same at his imaginations. He saw her stripping coyly for the camera, sliding her hands up and down her body the more skin there was to touch. Until, finally, she was down to nothing- hands playing with her breasts before one slowly made its way between her legs.

He could feel the arousal coiling up in his lower stomach, pre-cum leaking from his tip. He couldn’t take much more of this.

 **Jumin Han:**  Hm. That might make up for your bad behavior.

 **MC:** Then I’ll be sure to be good for you~ I’ll only do what you want me to.

 **Jumin Han:** Good girl.

Zen’s ministrations started to get more intense, his breaths becoming ragged.

 **Jumin Han:** I see you’ve already removed most of your clothing.

_Christ._

**Jumin Han:**  Why don’t you lie down and relieve yourself of that bra?

 **Jumin Han:** That’s good. Touch those cute breasts of yours.

“Hah... Hah...”

 **Jumin Han:** You look so cute in just your stockings and panties, princess. You should keep them on.

 **MC:** Jumin, please may I touch down there now?

 **Jumin Han:** Are you good and wet, my dear?

She must have nodded in response because he continued after only a small pause.

 **Jumin Han:** Then you may.

Zen could see her in his mind; lying back on the sofa with legs spread as her fingers slid into her panties. Moaning and throwing her head back, arousal amplified by the fact she knew she was being watched. Would she want  _him_ to watch?

He felt himself getting close.

 **MC:** I feel so good knowing you’re watching.

 **Jumin Han:**  I can’t take my eyes off of you. I’ll watch you as you cum for me.

And then Zen was left with a mess on his hand.

He sank back into his chair, his body going limp. His phone fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. He didn’t bother to pick it up and brought his clean hand to his face (hot with shame) and dragged it across his features.

_I need a shower..._

While Zen was in the midst of washing off his embarrassment at himself, his cell vibrated across the floor.

_1 unread text from “MC”_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 **707:**  lolololol

**Yoosung★:**

**Yoosung★:** What did I just read?!?

 **707:** shield your eyes, young Yoosung!

 **Yoosung★:** I can’t believe MC and Jumin have a relationship like that!

 **707:**  I can.

_Jeahee Kang has entered the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang:**  ...

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**707:** LMAO!!!

 **Yoosung★:**  omg

 **Yoosung★:**  Seven, maybe you should add that message deletion feature already...

 **707:**  Nah.

 **Yoosung★:**  Nah???

 **707:**  do you think Zen really was still in the chat that whole time? Or did he throw his phone across the room in jealousy? lol

_Zen has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung★:**  Whoa! Amazing timing!

**Zen:**

**Zen:**  I did neither! I can’t believe those things he said to MC!

_MC has entered the chatroom_

**MC:** Oh, Zen, you were here! Are you on your way?

 **707:**  lol whaaat?

 **MC:** Heya, Seven :)

 **Yoosung★:**  Is Zen coming over to your house?

 **MC:** Well, we invited him over... but he’s not here yet so I came to check if he was on the messenger.

 **707:** lolol Zen what was that you were saying earlier?

 **Zen:**... I’m on my way.

_Zen has left the chatroom_

**707:** The man caught red-handed leaves the scene of the crime. Zoom!

 **MC:**  I should make sure everything is ready for when he gets here. Talk to you guys later~

_MC has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung★:**  oh my god... You don’t think...

 **707:** Our dear innocent Yoosung, just what are you thinking of? :3c

 **Yoosung★:**  asfklgd;

 **Yoosung★:**  nevermind...


	2. You, Me and MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no intention of continuing this, but here we are.

Zen had been toweling off his hair when he picked his phone off the floor and saw a missed text from MC. It was an apology for if she had made him uncomfortable in the chatroom earlier. He felt his face heating up again, but replied (as Jumin had pointed out) that he could have left if he’d wanted.

Realizing only after hitting send that he had just admitted to MC that he had, in fact, been in the chatroom during the entire event. Well, it was better that she knew, right?

Anyway, she seemed happy with his response and that was when she invited him to spend the following day with her and Jumin- “like on a date,” she had described it.

A date...

A date with MC... and Jumin Han...

Zen didn’t know what had overcome him to make him type back “I would love to.”

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  

He was surprised that he didn’t start sneezing like crazy the moment he stepped through the door into the luxurious penthouse.

“Where’s the furball?” he wondered.

“Elizabeth the Third,” Jumin corrected.

“With a cat sitter,” MC answered. “And Mrs. Kim cleaned recently so there shouldn’t be any of her hair lying around to bother your allergies.”

Zen felt touched by her thoughtfulness, but eyed Jumin with an almost accusatory look.

“By cat sitter, you don’t mean Jaehee..?”

“Oh, no. A professional cat sitter,” she explained with a smile. “It did take us a while to find someone Jumin felt was as trustworthy as her though.”

“Reliable people such as Assistant Kang are hard to come by,” Jumin said with a nod.

“Well, that we can agree on at least,” Zen said.

MC and Jumin led him through their home to the dinning room where he found a lavish set up of a western breakfast. Stacks of fluffy pancakes, a selection of syrups, bowls of fruits and whipped cream decorated the table.

“Your chef sure knows how to set a table,” Zen complimented as he took the seat MC had gestured to for him.

“He is very skilled, of course,” Jumin acknowledged, sitting on the opposite side of him, “but it was MC and I who did this.”

“Yup!” she chimed from behind the refrigerator door. She retrieved two pitchers of liquid from inside the machine and brought them over. “OJ or milk?” she offered.

The trio enjoyed their meal over some pleasant conversation about things such as Zen’s upcoming audition and Jumin’s latest cat project (well, the latter was not so pleasant for Zen who sneezed for the first time upon entering the building.) Later on, they decided to take a look at the shops located on the lower floors and then had a walk through a nearby park.

Zen found himself enjoying his day immensely with the married couple, never feeling once like a third wheel. In fact, when the other two clasped hands as they walked along one of the more secluded pathways, MC reached her hand out to him as well. His face felt hot as their fingers interlaced, connecting the three of them together.

Eventually, they returned to the penthouse and MC excused herself to the bathroom while Jumin made himself busy pouring each of them a glass of wine.

For the first time that day, Zen started to feel a bit uneasy. He fell back into the sofa, stretching his arms out along its back. He watched as Jumin returned from the kitchen with three glasses in his hand, setting two of them on the coffee table.

“Aren’t you weirded out by all this?” Zen suddenly asked.

“’All this’?” Jumin inquired, taking a sip of his drink.

“Look, I know what’s going on here– don’t pretend you don’t.”

“I really haven’t a clue what you’re talking about,” Jumin asserted, setting down his wine. “Maybe you had better come out and say it properly.”

“God...” the silver-haired man breathed out in exasperation “This! You, me, MC... This... _date_.”

“What about it?”

Zen let out a frustrated groan.

“Are you really okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? MC wanted this,” he explained. “Her happiness is my happiness."

“But, even if that happiness involves being,” Zen awkwardly gestured between the two of them, “with another guy? Like _that_?”

“I’m not uncomfortable with it,” Jumin stated. “You and I are friends.”

“I know you’re a rich kid so you have no sense of normalcy,” the actor deadpanned, “but I’ll tell you now: this isn’t something friends usually do.”

"I still fail to see the problem," Jumin remarked, crossing his arms. "Unless it is you who is uncomfortable with it, Zen."

Well, he was a bit. Or rather, he  _wanted_  to be.

He had never desired to be with another man in a sexual setting, but MC being in the mix did make things... different. He found the idea wasn’t nearly as revolting as he expected it to be. Maybe he wasn’t attracted to men, but the idea of MC receiving pleasure was attractive and if that meant him being with another man, well... maybe.. it wouldn’t be so bad.

"I'm not... I just don't know how you can be so cool about this," he admitted. "I mean, I always pegged you as the jealous, possessive type."

"MC and I's relationship is founded on trust. Just because she has an interest in including you in our love-making," Zen openly cringed at his phrasing, but it didn't faze the heir, "does not diminish the feelings she has for me. Aside from that, she would never leave me for you."

Zen couldn't help the near-scowl that marred his features. Not that he had any intention of stealing MC away from Jumin, it was just that this guy's ego... It was too much!

He sighed, though, admitting to himself that he sometimes ( _sometimes_ ) underestimated Jumin's maturity. Still, he wasn't about to admit to the other man that he was actually the nervous one. Not that he didn't want to do this (he wouldn't be here otherwise), but he found that was part of what made him nervous; how excited he was by the whole ordeal.

However, what was currently bothering him the _most_ was the idea of not being up to par with the chairman-to-be.

Zen had no doubt that his sexual stamina was nothing to be trifled with, but Jumin and MC had been together for a while now. He must have had plenty of opportunities by now to map out all of the most sensitive areas of her body. Of course, it was natural that her husband know best how to satisfy her, but still– imagining under-performing in front of Jumin Han was mortifying.

Most importantly, what if he didn’t meet MC’s expectations?

Just then, they heard the bathroom door open. As MC was about to reenter the room, Jumin casually walked past Zen and whispered (just loudly enough for Zen to hear) “back of the knee,” before lounging into the chair across from him.

Had Jumin just... given him a tip? Was he trying to level the playing field for Zen?

He wasn’t some sort of... mind reader, was he? No, of course not...

 _A good businessman has to be intuitive_ , he could practically hear Jumin’s voice in his head and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

MC seated herself next to Zen as she took her wine from the table. She turned to him with a smile as she asked how he liked the alcohol.

“Oh, uh,” he said awkwardly, grabbing the remaining glass, “I haven’t tried it yet.”

“I know you prefer beer,” she said apologetically, “but I hope you like it.”

“I think it will suit your tastes,” Jumin added.

So they had chosen this particular type with him in mind? Staring down at his reflection in the deep-red liquid, he realized that the couple had put a lot of thought into his feelings throughout the day. He brought his lips to the rim and took a generous gulp of the liquid.

“Not bad...” he conceded. Not bad at all.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand on his thigh. He took another gulp.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  

The bedroom was engulfed in darkness, aside from the dim glow of the aquarium and the city lights that twinkled at them from beyond the window.

The only sight more breathtaking than that of the cityscape was MC, laid near-bare between him and Jumin on the bed. Her face flushed with arousal, her lips parted to allow sweet moans of pleasure to pass them and her glazed-over eyes were all too beautiful. Then there was the rest of her... which was currently being paid plenty of attention to by both men’s hands.

One of her own came to rest against his head and she turned to touch her lips to his. Zen’s fingers kneaded her breast as his tongue massaged her lips, asking for entrance. She allowed it and he quickly began mapping out every surface.

Jumin, in the meantime, slid one of his hands down the front of her panties and started rubbing circles into her mound. She groaned appreciatively into the other man’s mouth.

Her hands found both their lengths and she began leisurely jerking them both. She breathed heavily as she pulled back from their kiss and announced in a lustful voice, “I want to suck your cocks.” Zen, whose eyes were locked onto hers as she said so, felt his manhood twitch underneath her hand.

Jumin got up on his knees and the actor took that as his cue to do so as well. MC sat up and her hands quickly found their hardened organs again. She alternated between jerking one with her hand and bobbing her head up and down on the other.

Zen couldn’t help taking this opportunity to compare himself with Jumin. He was relieved to see that they were pretty even in both length and girth, though Jumin was a bit more slender and had maybe half an inch more on him.

“Both,” MC muttered around his cock. “I want to suck you both.”

Zen's eyes darted over at Jumin only to find him already giving him a look that plainly asked for his permission. Of course, he didn’t want to disappoint MC and nodded. The other man changed his position, allowing MC to take both their heads past her lips.

Zen sharply took in a breath at the feel of his tip pressed next to Jumin’s as both of them were sucked and licked by MC. She swirled the precum they were both leaking all over them and pulled back with a lewd pop.

She then stroked them both vigorously, occasionally taking their balls into her mouth and suckling. She was surprised, but pleased, when they managed to cum on her face at the same time.

Jumin reached down to pat her head lovingly as she licked up the cum that had landed around her lips.

“Such a good girl,” he praised. “Don’t you agree, Zen?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” he agreed awkwardly as he tried to catch his breath. He silently cursed himself for being so uncool in front of MC.

“I think she deserves a reward.” Jumin turned to him. “Would you care to do the honors?”

He nodded resolutely. No more of this nervous Zen, he told himself. Time to unleash his inner beast.

He suddenly pushed MC onto her back and grabbed the sides of her underwear, swiftly pulling them off and tossing them aside. As much as he wanted to immediately latch himself onto her most sensitive area, Zen paced himself and began sucking at her inner thighs.

Jumin crawled around to MC’s other end, lying her head down in his lap and holding her wrists above her. It was then Zen remembered what had been whispered to him earlier and he experimentally flicked his tongue out at the tender flesh behind her knee.

Her whole body jerked and she let out a long, pleasing moan when he licked more confidently at the sensitive area. He ran his hands over her thighs as he began sucking the apparent erogenous zone. MC felt like she was melting underneath the man’s ministrations and looked up at her husband with a pleading look.

“Savor it, love,” he said, bringing one of her wrists to his lips.

Zen started to leave a trail of hickeys up her thigh before he began licking along her outer lips.

“Nng,” she groaned. “Zen...”

Encouraged by the wanton sound of his name, Zen gave into her desires and began sucking at her folds, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick at her clit. His hands grasped onto the back of her legs, pulling them up so he could get a better angle. He rubbed at the space behind her knees as he swirled his wet muscle around her clitoris.

“Aaa..!” she cried, lifting her hips off the mattress, her hands struggling against the other man’s grip.

“As expected,” Jumin said with a small smirk, “Zen learns quickly.”

The other’s compliment served to motivate him further and he delved his tongue inside of MC. He reached in as far as he could before making a come-hither gesture with his tongue, raking over her g-spot.

“Nng... Ah...”

While Zen tended to her inner area, Jumin released one of his wife’s hands to tend to her clit. Her free hand now clung onto the man behind her, nails digging into the flesh of his back.

“Hah...” she panted. “I’m going to cum.”

Zen greedily lapped up the juices that spilled from her, a warm sense of pride swelling up in his chest. He lifted his head from between her to see her looking at him from Jumin’s lap, eyes soft and lips smiling heavenly.

“I want you both inside me,” she said.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •  

Zen watched as Jumin spread the lubricant thoroughly over his fingers and MC wiggled her behind as she too watched from over her shoulder. She let out a delightful moan as one finger was slid past her puckering hole.

“Relax,” he cooed, massaging her ass cheek.

“Jumin... more...”

Zen’s hand found itself wrapped around his length as Jumin pushed a second finger into her. His movements sped up as he saw MC was now rocking herself on her husband’s digits.

She mewled as he inserted yet another finger and began scissoring her opening. Once properly prepared, Jumin gestured at Zen to join them.

The two lifted the woman between them and she wrapped her legs around Zen’s middle. She could feel both their hardened dicks pressing against her skin, filling her with anticipation.

“I’m going in,” Jumin warned her softly and planted loving kisses along her shoulders as his head pressed against her asshole.

She moaned and hid her face in Zen’s chest as he pushed himself into her. Her hands clawed into Zen, sending electric-like arousal through his body. He positioned himself at her vaginal entrance and kissed the top of her head as he went past her lips.

“Ohhh,” she moaned happily, head retreating from Zen’s chest to fall back into Jumin.

Both men laid kisses upon whatever parts of her they could reach as they slid further into her. Zen held onto her tightly as he began thrusting in and out. He did his best to keep his pace slow and steady, determined not to lose himself just yet.

“MC, you feel so good,” he groaned.

Then Jumin began moving and she clutched onto Zen’s muscular arms. He could feel the other’s cock rubbing up against his from between her walls. MC threw her arms around him as the two began to move into her in synchronized time.

Jumin’s breaths were becoming ragged and Zen found himself staring at the man’s face. A sheet of sweat had covered his body, his bangs sticking to his forehead and neck. His cheeks were flushed a rosey pink and it seemed he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He had never seen the heir in such a disheveled state. He realized that he was turned on by the sight of the other man made this way by MC. That she could cause  _The_  Jumin Han to become this undone mess before him was extremely hot and the fact he was privy to such a sight had a certain gratification to it as well.

Zen felt his entire body tense up as he neared his peak and judging from the looks of it, Jumin was close to his limit as well. Their movements became more frantic and intense, MC moaning between them in ecstasy, on the brink of an orgasm herself.

The silver-haired actor almost cheered in victory when Jumin came before him, but it was a mere matter of seconds before he released as well. MC’s arms around him went lax and he could tell from the way she pulsated around his dick, sucking the last bits of liquid out of him, that she had cum as well.

Jumin was the first to move, slowly releasing himself from MC’s insides. He retreated to the bathroom and came back with some warm, wet cloths to wipe them all clean with. Zen pulled out and graciously took one of the wash cloths and ran it over MC’s thigh where his semen had run down from her opening. She managed to give him a shy, but grateful look as he did so (though how she could be shy after being the one to apparently orchestrate this entire event was beyond Zen.)

In the end, it was decided that it was best that he spent the night. It was simply too late to be sent off alone back home and the married couple was much too tired to accompany him.

And that was how Zen found himself snuggled comfortably between the two, MC curled up to his front and Jumin spooning him from behind. It felt right though. It felt safe. It felt warm... Soon he was lulled to sleep by that feeling of warmth and the love surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying Jumin's route and one of my favorite chats has Jumin and MC being all sickeningly sweet to each other while Zen is like omg stop. So it made me think hm what if things went way past that :3c
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
